Gillian Frostwood
"A little guilty? I and Mr. Grimm hold all guilt for this event. Say farewell to Zeus, Hera, Mars, Osiris.... And the rest of the feeble gods that ruled us!" Gillian Frostwood is a demigod son of Deimos, the Greek God of Terror. He was a former member of Camp Half-Blood until he was 18 years old, which he became of age. Once leaving, he became a researcher for Project AT after dropping out of college at 21 years old. Gillian later became involved with the Catastrophe of 2115. He is one of the main villains in Purple Thread. Early Childhood: 2078-2086 Gillian was born to Marcelia Gerome, and the Greek god Deimos. Marcelia had ran away from her abusive home at 17, and fell in love with Deimos in the process. Marcelia later married Dennis Frostwood, heir to a biotechnology weapons company. Gillian spent his childhood in several schools due to his ADHD and dyslexia. Gillian was sent to Half-Blood Camp at 8 years old by his father. Half-Blood Camp: 2086-2096 Gillian stayed at Half-Blood Camp for ten years. He was known as an intimidating but well-intentioned child. He may have gone to two quests at most, since he is known to dislike physical activity. He was sorted into the Deimos cabin. During this time, he harbored an interest in the nature of a god. Could a god be made? He stayed year-round. He left Half-Blood Camp at 18 years old College Years: 2097-2099 Gillian went to a prestigious college for two years, until he dropped out. He studied Biotech Weaponry and Genetic Engineering: Advanced through those years. He dropped out because he was "bored" with the curriculum. Right after, he meets Mr. Grimm and applies to work for Project AT. Project AT: 2099-2105 Gillian meets Mr. Grimm, an enigmatic rich man, who tells him about Project AT. Project AT was based on the idea of artificial birth; Hera was tricked into being artificially inseminated, which gave birth to AT, the only demigoddess of Hera. Gillian thought AT might've been one of the most powerful demigods. When Project AT was cancelled in 2105, he worked part-time at a frozen yogurt shop. Personality Gillian Frostwood is considered a genius by many prestigious academic institutes, despite his hate for academia. Gillian is easily bored by many things, making him seek out dangerous occupations to quench his ever-thirsting boredom. Gillian is quick-witted enough to avoid being manipulated. Most campers seem in awe of his charisma and talent but few know what lurks underneath. Gillian is more masochistic then he lets on, savoring to be "punished". He has an interest in powerful beings. Gillian is extremely impulsive; he doesn't considerate how his ideas can backfire. He is self-centered in the end. Gillian has an infatuation with AT. Which is not shared by AT. Relationships Gillian and Alec: They were friends back at camp, but once Alec realizes Gillian's true goals in Project AT, they seperate. They were not close, according to Gillian. But Alec seemed to believe so. Gillian and AT: They had met when Project AT was being worked on. AT dislikes him, but is often forced to work with him. Gillian is infatuated with her, but this could be because AT is the only known demigod of Hera, making her extremely powerful. When AT becomes friends with Alec, she betrays Gillian Appearance Gillian has large, dark blue eyes with eyebags presumably from lack of sleep. His hair is curly and brown, never being brushed. His skin is a dark brown, dry from lack of lotion. Currently, he wears a baggy oversized sweatshirt, blue jeans, and green-rimmed glasses. When in formal occasions, he wears a light blue suit and combs his hair slightly. Naturally, he has a tall stature with a small build. He weighs 184 lbs (83.46 kg). Trivia *His favorite food is hamburgers. *His favorite drink is Cherry Coke. *His favorite color is Neon Orange. *He was born approximately on 12:37 pm. He is a Pisces Sun, Taurus Moon, and Cancer Ascending. *He is Pansexual. Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Deimos Category:Former Half-Blood Camp Members Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Project AT Members Category:Purple Thread